A Spark of Life
by Sunshine satin
Summary: Bella has been through a lot in her life and her life is again in despairs when her foster parents die but what happens when Edward Cullen walks in and tries to reconstruct her life? Will her power pull Edward close to her or distance them?
1. Chapter 1

**A Spark of Life**

**Hello everyone, another fanfic from my side. I am attempting to write a Twilight fanfic for the first time. So please be a little more critical so that if there is another one, then it would be more… I don't know… better? **

**Okay, in this fanfic, Bella is subjected to beatings and abuses by her caretaker in the orphanage. That is until she is adopted by another family where everything comes tumbling down and she runs away and ends up at Forks, where adventure sets its feet in her life. **

**Read on to find out…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I am a girl with a lot of dreams like I dream to become an author or I dream to become a vampire but the dream that keeps me wishing for a wishing star is – 'That I owned Twilight in every way humanly possible.' But right now that's just a dream. So the nitty-gritty of the story is that- 'I don't own Twilight, they belong to one and only Stephanie Meyer!'**

**Chapter 1: Nothing Impossible (Bridge to Terebithia)**

BPOV:

FLASHBACK

"Please, I beg you… Please, Mr. Hugo… Please… I promise this work will be done in an h- hour, s-sir… Pl- Please…" I begged as the beatings continued and hot tears streamed down my face

"I told you to complete the laundry in an hour and you couldn't even achieve that target? You are so lethargic! Learn something from Maria… See how talented and dedicated she is! I told her to arrange all the furniture and books in this block and she has achieved this target 15 minutes before the destined time. Tell me now, what should be done with you? Tell me!"

"Mr. H-Hugo, I-I pro-promise to get th-the work completed in ha-half ho-hour." I tried to pacify him as my both fear and tear filled eyes in took the smirking figure of Maria

_Maria was an orphan just like me but unlike me she was a tall and a Blondie, with piercing green eyes and an air of bossiness around her. She was a bully and right now I was getting the beating of my life because of her. She had threatened to get me to sleep outside on the porch tonight if I didn't help her stack back all the books in the shelves and pile up the waste etc… etc… She was particularly favorite among the head Mr. Hugo and afraid of spending a night outside in the bone chilling cold I agreed to help her, with a little hope that I would be able to complete my laundry work later by the time but guess lady luck or the God of mercy was not with me! _

I was snapped out of my train of thoughts as I felt something brutally tug on my head. I looked up to find a very pissed looking Mr. Hugo and now a rod in his hand. I gulped and as he raised it I as on impulse brought my hands in front of my head and waited for the blow which would eventually be followed by pain but it never came instead I heard the rod being quickly dropped on the ground. I slowly parted my hands which were positioned in front of my face forming a perfect cross to see Mrs. Hugo standing on the doorway with a few other girls and she had a worried expression with an undertone of happiness? Mr. Hugo swiftly threw me into the wall and I heard a loud crack.

_Great the count goes to 7 this month… Well it is better than the last month's record…_

"What's the matter honey?" Mr. Hugo asked as the girls with Mrs. Hugo came to my aid.

"Dearie, a couple has come to adopt one of our children over here. They want to adopt a boy so I need you to go and meet them. So leave young Bella with Janet and Helen and come to the lobby after straightening your look…" Mrs. Hugo said as Mr. Hugo sent a glare my way, huffed a little and then turned on his heels and stalked out of the room, pushing aside Mrs. Hugo.

"Janet, Helen, help her bandage her wounds and then dress her up. After that I want you to bring her down to the common room and you have 15 minutes to do whatever you can. Meanwhile Maria I want you to follow me… I am sure that the couple will love to adopt you once they meet you. After all who can resist you?" Mrs. Hugo said that with so much emotion that even I gulped a fresh wave of emotion.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hugo! Even if I am adopted someday, I'll never forget you… You are so close to me that I already think of you as my mother! Even though I had never seen my late mother's face I am sure she must have looked as angelic as you look and are!" Cooed back the evil Maria

"Oh honey!" Mrs. Hugo embraced her in a hug as she burst out crying

"You know Mrs. Hugo, I feel so lonely at times. I feel like no one loves me and no one cares for me. Every night my dreams revolve around me finding something… It is scary and I feel so vulnerable! I feel lost in this big world…" Maria said and burst out crying.

I simply gasped… These were always my dreams and thoughts which I had penned down in my diary! She had read my diary… and now gaining sympathy using my words. That obnoxious girl!

"Oh mother…" Maria said overacting a little

After a few minutes into their mother daughter embrace, Mrs. Hugo stood up and with Maria by her side stalked out of the room but she did mutter—

"Remember 15 minutes, girls… Come, honey. I'll get you some pudding. Come with me. Don't worry you'll surely get a family someday! Don't cry, c'mon…" She whispered before they finally disappeared

The girls quickly worked on me. They cleansed all my wounds, applied bandages and then after making me take a quick shower I was given a white dress to wear. I quickly wore it and then the ballet flats that were inside my bed box, ready to go and put on a show of normalcy in front of the new adopters.

END FLASHBACK

Hi, I am Isabella Marie Swan but I usually prefer Bella Swan. Complete names give me a panic attack as for me a complete name comes with a complete package of trouble and thrashings… Anyways, right now I am sitting on the swing which is hanging from the tree branch, reading my book. Now about me, I am an introvert to start with… Who would not become one if they were a witness to their beloved mother's and step father's death. My real dad never turned up anyway to take my custody so I was sent to this hell hole which I was supposed to call a house. But trust me that this orphanage is far from being called a home! The above flashback was just a glimpse of my pitiable life, repeat it atleast 8- 9 times a month and voila! this is my life.

About my looks, I am the ugly plain Jane! I am not at all good looking if you include the cuts, bruises and marks on my body given by either the bullies or as you have read Mr. Hugo. I am 10 years old, with a height of around 5'2" and most importantly am a brunette. I am an albino and an avid reader of classics and a huge fan of Debussy. My handful of so-called-friends usually tell me that I look older than I actually am and that I am getting middle aged every year.

I was suddenly pulled out of my reverie as I heard a snap and I fell off the swing and landed straight on the gash which was given by Mr. Hugo. I let out a startled cry and hot tears started to run down my cheeks.

"You fine, honey? Are you hurt much? Here- here don't cry. It will be alright." Saying this the female motioned towards the male and the male came forward and picked me up in his arms and took me towards the common room followed by the female.

The male had deep brown hair with an angular face and blue eyes whereas the female had golden hair and blue eyes.

"Here, sit down. Be careful… Yes… easy- easy. Okay. Will you be fine now?" The male asked

"..Umm… than- thank- you…" I said with a slight blush

"Oh, honey, look she is blushing!" cooed the female. I'll have to know their names or else I'll go crazy if I repeatedly said that male or that female

"Yup, she actually looks nice with a blush but Mr. Xavier, do tell me that why are there so many bruises on her body? It looks like she is being thrashed or something…" asked the male

"Mr. Fox, Actually she is-" Mr. Hugo was cut midsentence by the male.

"Call me Darien."

"Okay, Darien, as I was saying… This girl is a klutz. She can't walk across a plain piece of land without finding something to trip over! Yesterday only she was discharged from the hospital as she managed to trip over her shoelaces and went flying down the stairs…" Mr. Hugo said with a dramatic sigh. I simply flinched at his words and Mr. Darien gave me a knowing look.

"Oh! Such a pity…" replied Darien

"Darien, honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked the female

"Yeah, sure."

"In private, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, love!" He said and then looked at Mrs. Hugo and she along with her husband and all the children filled out of the room giving them some privacy

**SPOV:**

"Darien, I want to adopt that girl." I said excitedly

"But honey, I thought you wanted to adopt a boy?" My dense husband asked perplexed

"Nonsense! I said I was thinking of adopting a boy but I never said that I wanted to adopt a boy. Get it?" I countered impatiently

"Still…" he asked hesitantly

"Darien, that girl is not having those bruises and marks from falling. I can tell that she had got a fresh thrashing before we came here. I am a forensic expert and I can tell that, baby!" I said as a tear slipped down my eyes

"I know, honey. Okay we will adopt her. Now- now don't cry! I don't have to be a psychologist to see the amount of fear in her eyes but she sure is one brave soul." Darien soothed me and squeezed my hand slightly

"So we will adopt her?" I asked with a ray of hope

"Yes, honey. However I am afraid she is so small and has gone through multiple beatings and the trauma that must have engulfed her!"

"Darien, we will adopt her this second."

"Yes and we will help her and love her as much as humanly possible." My Darien said

Hearing this, I couldn't help but kiss him. I roughly kissed him and he answered my kiss with more than possible passion. We both were panting hard when we parted.

"It is always an adventure to kiss you. You always amaze me with your passionate kisses!"

"That's why I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, my Stephanie!"

"Now we can continue our love making after we adopt that poor soul!" Said Stephanie with a serious expression

"Whatever you say, honey!"

Saying this we both clutched each other's hands tightly and went out of the room.

**BPOV:**

We were standing in the playroom waiting for the couple to come out and pick up a boy that they were interested in and of course how can I forget the smug Maria! Mrs. Hugo practically sang her praises to the couple and I could even see a glitter of interest in the female's eyes. Sigh! They just seemed mildly concerned about me! Guess, I am going to die in this orphanage only…

"So you still hoping that they will adopt you?" Asked Maria

"They are here to adopt a boy not a girl." I rubbed it back in her face

"Whatever but I bet that they will not leave me behind. I am sure they are going to adopt me!" countered an agitated Maria

"Whatever!"

Before she could say anything else, the door opened and the couple emerged with a happy look on their face. "We have decided who to adopt." Said the female

She waited a moment.

"Well, tell me who is that lucky person?" Asked Mrs. Hugo as the suspense became unbearable to hold

"It's young Bella!" Said Darien with a grin

Everyone gasped including me… This was so unexpected but as the saying goes- 'Expect the unexpected!'

"Are you sure that you want to adopt a clumsy like her? Not someone as graceful and sincere as Maria?" Asked a shocked Mrs. Hugo

"Yeah, we are sure." replied the female.

"You know you can think and choose again!" pleaded Mr. Hugo

"Why are you all so shocked?" asked an agitated Darien

"Nothing Darien… You want to adopt only her? I thought you were here to adopt a boy?" asked Mr. Hugo

"We changed our minds, any problem?"

"No, Mrs. Darien."

"Very well then… You may prepare the necessary documents and you may go and pack up if you like, beautiful!" Said Stephanie

"S-Sure, Mrs. Fox." I stuttered

"Oh don't be so formal after all I am your mom from now on. Call me Stephanie or just mom."

"Okay, m-mom!"

"Wonderful! Now go quickly pack up."

I was just about to turn around when Maria burst into tears and scampered away from the room. I was shocked more than words could describe but with a weak shrug I stalked off to pack my bags. 20 minutes into the paperwork and me packing my bag, I was finally ready to leave this orphanage forever. I said a quick goodbye to everyone and had just turned when Maria's shout echoed the room. I halted mid step and turned around to find a pissed off Maria staring me dead into face.

"You think you can rub it back into my face, eh? I'll show you that no one can rub anything back into my face!" With that she started slapping me straight into my face, each slap getting harder and harder. It must have been a few slaps but soon she was pulled away from me and I was scooted up in Darien's arms. He was rocking me gently and then did I realize that I was whimpering and crying.

"Hey, it's okay! You are safe now… Shh… Shh… sleep. You are okay, Bella. Sleep."

With that I let my eyelids drop and fell unconscious knowing that when I would wake up, I would be in the world of my dreams… Just like a fairytale.

**So how was it? Should I continue or stop over here? Anyone has some exciting idea on how to make this story more attractive? Any plot or something?**

**Anyway thanks for reading and yeah, do review or PM me! I'll be waiting! And as always I'll add the punch line-**

"**Reviews are inversely proportional to the chapter time. The more the reviews the more quickly the chapters will be uploaded!"**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Sunshine Satin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Nice knowing that you all are reading my story! I would really like to thank my first Twilight story reviewer- ****Jupitergirl****! Thanks for reviewing, gal… Don't worry Bella and Edward are soon going to meet each other. It's just a matter of few chapters and a lot of reviews and follows! **_**Also, I would like to notify that I changed **__**Bella's age to 10 years**__**.**_** So continue reading this explosive chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: One day when I will die, my soul will haunt Stephanie Meyer until she gives me all the rights of Twilight and then finally I will be the proud owner of Twilight but alas, right now I am alive. So, I don't own Twilight!**

**Chapter 2: A Fairytale**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"You think you can rub it back into my face, eh? I'll show you that no one can rub anything back into my face!" With that she started slapping me straight into my face, each slap getting harder and harder. It must have been a few slaps but soon she was pulled away from me and I was scooted up in Darien's arms. He was rocking me gently and then did I realize that I was whimpering and crying.

"Hey, it's okay! You are safe now… Shh… Shh… sleep. You are okay, Bella. Sleep."

With that I let my eyelids drop and fell unconscious knowing that when I would wake up, I would be in the world of my dreams… Just like a fairytale.

**DPOV:**

I was angered by that 'oh-so-highly-spoken-about' girl! How dare she slap my daughter Bella? I could see my wife's eyes fill with angry tears and I myself was angered at the Hugo couple. Why didn't they stop that girl? Why were they standing like statues and not doing anything? Were they enjoying seeing Bella getting slapped? I guess they were enjoying as I can still see traces of enjoyment and satisfaction in their eyes especially Mr. Hugo… I saw tears stream down my angels face. God, I can only imagine things she must have gone through in this hell hole and the trauma of seeing her parent's murder must have killed her.

"I am glad that I am taking away such a beautiful girl from this hell hole and not someone as annoying and jealous as this Maria!" I said voicing my opinions.

"Mr. Darien! How can you say such a thing?" Exclaimed a shocked Mrs. Hugo

"No, he has every right to voice his opinions and the fact that you didn't stop that girl from slapping our daughter is not at all helping us calm down!" My wife countered

"We… We were shocked by Maria's behavior. She has never even punched anyone in her entire stay over here. She was such a nice girl, always ready to help everyone. I am shocked too that she got angered to such an extent that she raised her hand…" Explained Mrs. Hugo

"Or, should we say that she pretended to be a sweet and helpful soul in front of you whereas in reality she bullied people to make them do her work… You saw it but you never believed it!" Said a sobbing but determined Bella

"Bella, you are awake?" Asked Stephanie

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep after the…umm… incident?"

"Oh honey! It's alright, anyway we are just leaving away and then we will never come back. Is that fine?"

"I guess, it is." Bella replied hesitantly

"C'mon, love. We better get going. Bella you sleep child and I promise no one will raise their voice on you or even try to hit you. Sleep!" I assured

"Thanks." Bella replied as she slept in my arms.

My wife and I stormed off in disgust towards our car.

"Darien, should we place her in the back or do you want her to sleep in your arms?"

"I am ready to have her rest in my arms but won't she feel uncomfortable? I don't want her to have a backache when she wakes up."

"Very well then, we'll lay her in the back seat." My better half said with a nod

She quickly opened the backseat door and I bent to place our little daughter on the seat in a more comfortable position but she won't let go of me.

"Place her, Darien." My wife said

"She is not loosening her grip on me!" I exclaimed

"Should I wake her up?"

"I guess. Do we have any other choice?"

"Dad, please don't leave me! I promise I won't ever hide your fishing rod or let loose all the earthworms that you dig out or I won't even touch your gun. Please dad, please don't leave me…" Bella begged as silent tears rolled down her eyes onto her rosy cheeks

I looked at my wife and she simply nodded.

"Bella honey, wake up. Your mom and dad are here. No one is leaving you… Wake up, honey."

Bella's eyes fluttered open and I could see the pain in her eyes. I swallowed nervously and then continued—

"Bella, I and Stephanie will try and give you the love of your parents. You need not worry! We will always be there for you, through all your ups and downs. We both love you and will always continue to love you."

"Thank you, d-dad. It means a lot to me." Bella stammered

"We love you, honey. Now, do you wanna sleep in your dad's arms or in the back seat?"

"In dad's arms." Bella replied with a blush

"Oh, how sweet. That blush really suits you, sweetie!"

"Thanks, m-mom."

"You are welcome, dear. Now we have a long way to go."

"I don't think Seattle is that far from here, is it?" Asked a perplexed Darien

"I know Seattle is not that far but I want to stop at a place before we go home."

"Okay. By any chance, is the place the same I am thinking about?" Asked Darien slyly

"Yup!" Stephanie replied with a grin

"Let's go!" I shouted with excitement

"Where are we going, mom- dad?" Bella asked puzzled as I simply picked her up and placed her on my lap as my wife sat in the driver's seat.

"Oh, you'll love that place, honey but I am sorry I want to keep that place's name and destination a secret, if that is alright." Stephanie gushed excitedly as she bounced in her car's seat. I simply shook my head.

"Of course, it's fine." Bella replied with a little uncertainty. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. I simply stroked her hair as my spouse reversed the car and sped off into the evening sky.

The car drive was for another hour or so and finally they reached near a rocky cliff which had an outlook view to the horizon. The sun was about to set and the trio quickly moved out of the car and went and sat on the cliff looking at the setting sun. No one spoke anything for a few moments meanwhile the sun turned a hue of golden before turning into a shade of red and then finally lowered itself into sky until it was visible no more. Finally Bella broke the ice.

"It was really a beautiful sight! I have never seen sun look so beautiful!"

"I am glad that you got a new outlook on the sight… I hope you soon get a new outlook of life but just not like the setting sun but like a new sun… like a rising sun." Stephanie said with moist eyes

"I am glad that I got parents like you. Mom and dad finally heard my pleas… You see they promised that they will get me a family that would make me feel wanted and not wasted." Bella said while tears rolled down her cheeks

"Bella, we promise that you will be the apple of our eyes and you will now be in a protected and loved environment. We also know that your stay in the orphanage was not a very pleasant one but we will be your caretakers and parents now. So cheer up and dry your damp eyes and did I tell that I am starving? Is anyone else here starving? C'mon Steph, let's get going, I am seriously hungry." Darien boomed

"Darien is really a big foodie and can munch on food all day long!" Stephanie whispered with an eye roll

"Then how does he manage to remain fit and in shape?" Bella asked with a puzzled expression

"Oh, that's still a mystery to me which I am still trying to unravel!" Stephanie replied with a shake of her head. Bella simply giggled.

"You both stop whispering and get into the car. We will be flying to home tonight!" Darien commanded

"Dad, cars don't fly although pigs do!" Bella replied trying very hard to stifle a laugh

"Was I supposed to laugh on it?" Darien asked

"…UMM… I guess."

Both Stephanie and Darien laughed hard on her expression and then proceeded towards the car. Bella simply stomped towards the car but unluckily her feet caught on the uneven ground and she fell flat on her butts. She simply went into a shock and became speechless while the couple howled with laughter.

"Bells, (laugh) you fi- (laugh) fine?" Stephanie asked

"Let me guess, no." Darien replied as he went towards Bella and scooped her up in his strong arms.

"You really are clumsy, Bella." Stephanie noted and Bella simply sighed.

The drive home was quite a fun one. All along a few insults and jokes were directed on Stephanie's cooking abilities, Bella's clumsiness or Darien's forgetful nature. Stories were exchanged with much fervor and a few songs were even sung all along. Bella was praised for her sweet voice while Darien was threatened of being thrown out of the car if he opened his mouth to sing. By the time they reached the duo's house, Bella was fairly comfortable in their presence and even laughed on the way Darien tried doing Michael Jackson's moonwalk in the driveway. The house was a fairly big and was the same color as a cherry. It had big glass panels on two of its side and had a well trimmed lawn and garden. Bella stared in awe for a few moments and then advanced towards the front doors direction.

Stephanie rang the door bell and waited until a tall and fairly built teen with curly brown hair, dark brown eyes and he must be around 15 or so, opened the door and greeted them all with a smile but Bella was greeted with a slight frown. As they all entered the house and paced towards the living room the lad asked—

"Mom, who's she?" He asked pointing towards Bella

"Welcome your new adopted sister, Aidan." Cooed Stephanie

"My new adopted sister?" Aidan asked with a moronic face

"Yes, Aidan. She is Bella and she will be in your room until the renovation in her is completed." Said Darien

"I don't know! Why have you brought a girl with you? I thought I was getting a brother!" Aidan shrieked. Bella looked at him with a guilty face and then burst out crying. She simply ran out of the room into the right end of the home.

**SPOV:**

"Aidan Fox! How dare you say such horrible things to your little sister? Is this how I have raised you up? Where have all of your manners gone?" I was seething with rage

"Mom, I thought you were going to get me a little brother just like Michael… I was just shocked, that's all." Aidan replied meekly

"Aidan… Bella has gone through a lot in her life. I don't know the complete thing but all that I know is that she saw her parents being murdered and then she was subjected to beatings in the orphanage. Think how badly she must have been hurt when you asked us in front of her that why we brought her home!" Darien said in a soothing voice

"Aidan, we promised her that we will make her feel wanted and I don't think that after being subjected to such behavior from your side she will ever trust us." I said with a long sigh and rubbed my eyes.

"Aidan, please give her a chance. She is a lovely girl. She is strong but a little clumsy." Darien said

"Aidan, clumsy is an understatement. She can't walk over a piece of land without finding something to trip over… We need you to protect her and not to treat her like a foreign piece or an alien but like someone who is your own and very precious to you. Do you understand?" I tried to convince him

"Yes, mom and I am ashamed of my conduct in front of her."

"It's alright honey, now go and apologize to her."

"Yes, mom." Saying this Aidan stood up from his seat and walked out of the room.

"I hope they get along well." I sighed

"Aidan still misses Michael. He still hasn't moved over his death." Informed Darien

"It's been 4 years, honey. I knew he needed a distraction and Bella really can make him move over his beloved brother's death!"

"Bella is the only one I feel who can fill the void in our family. I know she will be able to help us move over Michael's demise."

"I know, love… I know." I said and leaned on my Darien's shoulder as silent tears flowed down my cheeks.

**APOV:**

I strolled along the hallway, finding any clue that would lead me to Bella. Suddenly I heard sobbing voices and whimpers come from the store room and I quietly walked towards the door. I peeked through the door and saw Bella crying her eyes out. I was broken and mentally cursed myself for hurting the feelings of my little sister. She was sitting with her arms folded around her legs and her face buried deep in her knees. I stealthily walked towards her with an ashamed face and gently laid my hand on her left shoulder. I swear she jumped 3 feet into the air. I stifled a laugh and seeing "Bella, I am sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I don't know what took over me and I said those spiteful things. I meant no harm Bella and trust me Bella; it was just shock that made me say such horrid words… Bella please stop crying. Please… Bella, listen I was expecting my parents to adopt a boy. It was just that when I saw you, a girl, I was confused and felt that my parents do not care for me. I have lost a brother, Bella. He was dear to me more than my own life… It's just that I am still not able to move on after his death. He was my baby brother… I- I lo-loved h-him, Be-Bella!" Saying this Aidan burst out crying. Bella stopped sobbing and then looked up at him. She moved forward towards him and then gently stroked his cheek.

"I am sorry… I didn't mean to say such horrid things." Aidan said

"You said nothing horrid… It was just that I felt a little uncomfortable and alien when you said that- 'why did you bring back a girl?' I felt a little dejected and pained that no one wanted me. I always believe that I am a jinx… First my parents were murdered and then I was subjected to brutality in the orphanage and here also no one wants me… I felt helpless and miserable." Bella explained. Aidan simply swept her into his arms and made her sit on his lap.

"It's not like that! You are a great person. I can see that in mom and dad's eyes. They really love you and will never regret adopting you."

"Don't say that so soon." Bella said with a sigh

"Trust me, you are great. I am glad I have a little sister to take care of." Aidan said with a smile and then buried his face in her hair.

"Aidan?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me more about Michael? I mean if it is alright with you…" Bella said hurriedly

"No, it's fine. Bella, Michael was my little brother. He was two and a half years smaller than me… He was killed in a firing, Bella. It was his tenth birthday and he was really excited about the party that mom and dad were going to throw for him. It was supposed to be a secret but he somehow found about the party. Michael was wise beyond his years. He was kind and could never hurt anyone for his own good… I didn't go to school that day on the pretext of being sick. He asked me if I wanted him to take his care but of course I shooed him to school after all I had preparations to do…The final bell had just rung and Michael was quickly making his way towards the bus. When suddenly a man with a machine gun came and started firing randomly at the pupils and teachers. He was killed trying to bring a 5 year old to cover. Of course, she survived but a bullet pierced his beautiful heart. We were given the news of his death when we were waiting for his arrival. Mom and dad were crushed and I died that day. I stopped caring for people and started being selfish. Anyway finally last week mom and dad decided to adopt a boy and even I readily agreed that's when you came and rest is history.

I am sorry Bella but Michael still owns a large place in my heart which no one can take. But I promise I'll try and protect you and most importantly be nice to you." Aidan said with trails of tears on his cheeks

"I understand, Aidan and I am glad that you shared all your heart's sorrow with me. Thank you!" Bella said

"I am glad too. Hungry?"

"Yes, very much!"

"C'mon, dinner must be ready. Last one on the table will be the loser…"

They both raced towards the dinner table and as they were just about to enter the hall Bella tripped and was caught mid air by Aidan.

"Mom was right when she said that are clumsy." Aidan said with a laugh

"This is not funny." Bella said and started giggling

The whole family started giggling and hugged each other. Bella finally found herself a place where she was loved.

**So, did you like this chapter? Were the emotions in the right quantity? Did it look haphazard or rushed or was it okay or nice or really good? Review and tell me!**

**Even if you hate it review it!**

**Till then, Adieu, my loyal readers, review!**

**Sunshine Satin **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! I know that I am updating this chapter really late and that you all must have given up the hope of having another update but trust me when I say that I ran out of inspiration and motivation… I am the kind of person who gets bored out of things real quick and needs motivation every hour! Not good when you are studying sciences! Anyway, I will try to update the next chapter a bit quickly but no promises and I made this chapter a bit lengthier as an act of apology… Hope you continue reading and reviewing… Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER:**I am currently fighting a court case with Stephanie Meyer regarding the legal rights of the book Twilight. The good news must be coming any minute and lo and behold here comes my lawyer and what does he say? What!? I lost the case! So, guys since I lost the case and I lost the rights of Twilight… so, Twilight definitely don't belong to me!

**Chapter 3: The Best thing about me is… Me!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

They both raced towards the dinner table and as they were just about to enter the hall Bella tripped and was caught mid air by Aidan.

"Mom was right when she said that are clumsy." Aidan said with a laugh

"This is not funny." Bella said and started giggling

The whole family started giggling and hugged each other. Bella finally found herself a place where she was loved.

After that they had a wonderful meal of stuffed prawns, mashed potatoes and what not and then came the family time.

"Family time? What's that?" Bella asked with a perplexed expression

"Oh, Bells, this is the time of the day when we make fun of each other or discuss some top secret missions like our mom's special secret chocolate cookies! They are really very delicious." Aidan answered while tapping his hand on his belly.

"Really, chocolate cookies are my favorite and even I know how to make and bake them… My mom taught me." Bella replied with a blush

"That's really great, Bella! I mean, we will together bake some cookies someday." Stephanie replied

"I hope they are edible… I don't want salt instead of sugar in the cookies!" Aidan stated with a mischievous grin

"If you think my cookies won't be edible then be it… You won't have any of my baked cookies!" Bella replied

"Awww… Poor Aidan's plan got backfired, eh? Well done, Bella! You've already got him under your control!" Darien replied

"Whatever! So what's today's discussion topic, mom?" Aidan asked trying to divert the attention from him to something else

"Oh, I forgot! Bella, we have enrolled you in Seattle high school, right with Aidan… Education is important dear."

"Yeah, I know… So when do I join?"

"The classes start from tomorrow but you may join the school from next week." Darien replied

"Why?" Bella asked

"Oh, because you will need some time to adjust, won't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so! Anyway, I am tired. Can I go to sleep, please?"

"Why not? Do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No, I will be fine!" Saying this Bella stood up and left the room. Aidan looked at her retrieving figure and hurriedly ran after her.

"Good night mom and dad!"

Bella reached Aidan's room and was shocked to see it. It was all done up in red, yellow and orange, all the colors of fire. Everything was clean and well kept! No strewn magazines, books or video games were littered across the floor. There was a king size bed with red silk sheets and the book case was filled with collections of Bronte sisters, Holmes and a few from vampire genre! Bella let out a giggle but was suddenly interrupted-

"You are laughing on my book collection?" Aidan asked

"No!"

Aidan raised his eyebrows and Bella sighed.

"Fine… Yes! I was not laughing on the whole collection only on the vampire one! I mean who would have thought that a guy would like vampire books?"

"I am not like other guys!"

"I know. You really like fire, don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh, the room's all done up in the color of fire! Not too hard to place 2 and 2 together!"

"Yeah, I guess… Anyway, my name in Latin means fire, in itself!"

"Really! That's sooo great and cool. Anyway, my name doesn't mean anything specific! I am just the plain boring Bella with a plain boring meaningless name." Bella replied with a humorless chuckle

"Are you crazy? Bella in Italian means- a beautiful lady and you really are beautiful, Bells!"

Bella ran into his arms and hugged him tight. Even Aidan hugged her back and they both remained in this position until a few minutes.

"Bella, why did you leave the family meeting like this? And don't you dare lie to me!"

"I wasn't feeling comfortable… I felt like an alien and it looked like I was forcing myself on you all."

"Bella, look at me." Aidan gently lifted my tear smeared face and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, mom and dad adopted you because they see a daughter in you who they never had and even I see a sister who needs to be protected at every step in you. We all love you and you are not imposing yourself on us. We love to be around you, okay!"

"But…"

"No, buts Bella! We all love you and our love for you will never go down it will only rise higher and higher! So, you wanna come to school tomorrow? I promise that I will protect you from the bullies."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!" Aidan replied with a laugh

They both retired for the bed with Bella on one side and Aidan on other side.

_Bella was walking down the hallway when she suddenly saw Maria blocking her path. Her expression screamed bloody murder. Bella's face became pale and she started sweating profusely. She quickly turned on her heels, ready to run in the opposite direction but to her shock her only exit was blocked by Mr. and Mrs. Hugo! She frantically looked around for another exit but there wasn't one… She opened her mouth to scream Aidan's name but a strong hand quickly shut her mouth. She was picked up bridal style and was being taken to a room on the end of the hallway. She was struggling with all her might but the grip never loosened and she was brutally plonked down on a metal chair. She again opened her mouth to scream but two quick and hard slaps send her flying across the room; her lips burst open and blood started flowing freely… She was kicked by Maria and then Mr. Hugo picked her up by her hair and flung her across the room! She hit her head hard on the wall but even unconsciousness shied away from her. She was crying and whimpering at the same time and begging Aidan to save her…_

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, please… Bella, please. It's just a dream, Bella. Please wake up!" Aidan was shaking Bella like a maniac and her eyes flew open. Taking in Aidan's worried face and expression, she threw herself on him and hugged him with all her strength.

"Shh… It's fine, Bella. No one's going to hurt you, Bella! I am here now, okay? You will be alright, Bells. I won't let anyone get closer to you until of course you want."

Bella simply nodded and the rest of the night they slept arm in arm and by morning they both had a few aches but they both got the best sleep they had in a while!

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom got you some clothes and she hopes that you like them!" Saying this Aidan handed her a dark blue jean and a white top with a red jacket.

"You like them?" Aidan asked with a hesitant look

"I love them!"

"I am glad!" Aidan stated with a grin. "Anyway, c'mon, school is about to start. You don't want to get in the teachers bad book on the very first day or do you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't even dream of getting in the teachers bad book! Aidan?"

"Yeah?"

"Will the teachers beat me if I do something wrong or drop something?" Bella asked with a scared look. Aidan just enveloped her in a hug.

"No, Bella… No one is going to raise as much as a hand on you and this brother of yours will make sure of it! Here, no one will beat you, okay?"

"O-Okay, I guess."

"Aidan! You're going to get late if you don't hurry!" Stephanie screamed

"Okay, let's have some fun with mom!"

"Are you sure that this prank won't fetch you beating or something like that?"

"Bella, no one is going to beat you if you play a prank on someone! Yeah, you may be grounded or something but that purely depends upon the crime! Now c'mon just scream, 'I am telling you that your girl friend won't like this outfit! Are you dumb?' Okay?"

"ummm… Sure."

"Okay, scream!"

"Aidan! Why are you not listening to me when I say that this outfit seriously sucks! Your girlfriend wouldn't want to be caught dead with you in this sucker outfit!" Bella screamed in a melodramatic voice

"Mom! Can you please help me in choosing what to wear today!"

"Oh, honey! I am coming in a sec… This guy is having a girl friend! I can't believe it!"

Stephanie rushed in with a huge grin but it melted as soon as she saw Bella and Aidan pulling on the ear plugs.

"Why are you two pulling on earplugs? It's the outfits that you are fighting over, right?"

"Mom! We were discussing whether ear plugs would go with this outfit or head phones… Why? Don't tell me that you were thinking that we were fighting over clothes!" Aidan replied with a disbelieving look

"I…ummm… well...err… You both get ready or you will get late!" Stephanie explained and hurried out of the room. Bella and Aidan burst out laughing and laughed over this incident till they reached the school in Aidan's black Volvo.

Bella got mixed up real quick and she befriended some of the popular girls because Aidan was in the quarterback in the school soccer team. She attended a few slumber parties but always slept poorly because it was in Aidan's arms only that she felt calm, relaxed and comforted. Aidan and Bella became addicted to each other and within no time were much closer than just brother and sisters… Aidan would calm her down after a breakup and Bella was a good judge of character, so she would warn Aidan of a girl's intentions! There was a symbiotic relationship between the two of them and as years passed, Bella grew up to become a beautiful girl of 16…

It was at one stormy night that Bella and Aidan had baked a cake for their mom and dad's anniversary and Bella was just giving the final touches when suddenly the door bell rang-

"That must be mom and dad!" Aidan exclaimed. He went and opened up the door to find two police officers waiting for him with a serious expression

"Yes, officers? How may I help you?"

"Are you Aidan Fox?"

"Yes… How may I help you?"

"Aidan, who is on the door? Invite them in please." Bella said

"Bells…"

"Now do I need to teach you a lesson in manners?"

"Officers, I am sorry for my rudeness… Please step in." Aidan replied with a sigh

The officers entered and sat on the couches. Bella also entered the room and on seeing the officers gave Aidan a puzzled look

"Ms. and Mr. Fox… We are sorry to inform you that your parents died in a car crash."

"You must be joking!" Bella exclaimed. "Okay, Aidan you got me. Tell mom and dad to enter the room. Mom! Dad! You got me… C'mon show yourselves. I was scared… Ohh! C'mon show yourselves."

"Bella… They are not joking. This ain't a prank." Aidan replied with a meek voice

"You all are joking, right! I know you all are…" Bella screamed and burst out crying. She ran upstairs to her and Aidan's room and locked her door.

"Officers I am sorry but where exactly are now… our dead parents?" Aidan asked with a weak voice

"They are at the civil hospital. You may come tomorrow and take away the body to pay your final respects."

"Sure…" Aidan replied and led them to the door. After the officers left, Aidan broke down and cried his eyes while leaning against the door. In the morning when he woke up, he found a blanket on him and Bella snuggled against him. He gently picked her up and they moved to the bed. After a few hours of sleep, they both woke up and after freshening up went to the civil hospital.

"I don't know how life would ever become normal again! Without mom and dad and seeing pity in eyes of all people is only making it harder to deal with all this." Bella told Aidan with a sigh

"Don't worry, we're moving to another home." Aidan replied

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and dad had a home in Forks, Washington! Actually mom grew up in Forks and we are shifting to her house."

"What the hell do you mean that we are moving? Aidan don't you see that I am a jinxed person! First my mom and dad were murdered and now your parents died in a car crash!"

"Bella! They are our mom and dad and you are not a jinx! Get that straight. You can never be a jinx, okay! And I am not letting you go somewhere alone, so, I have decided that since it's the end of the term, we're moving and no further arguments. We're moving next week and that's final. I have already made all the arrangements and have got our names struck off from the school."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Cause I love you, Bells and I promised mom and dad that I would look after you no matter where they are! We have to make arrangements for their cremation. C'mon lets go."

"Aidan, if you are not showing any emotions doesn't means that you don't care… You love them a lot! And just don't ask where that came from but just know that I know that you are being strong for me. I love you too!" Saying this Bella hugged him tight and then they departed to make arrangements for the funeral.

**So, how was it? I know, the chapter was a little rushed but trust me when I say that Edward Cullen comes in the next chapter and he will definitely come with a bang!**

**Even if you hate it, rate and review it! I'll be awaiting your reviews. See you soon…**

**-Sunshine Satin**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers and now my friends… I know that it's been a long time since we had a chat through my stories but I know that you will forgive me due to my busy schedule and the projects and presentations that I was working on…! Trust me, I am not lying.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your sweet and very warming reviews. I have barely mentioned Twilight's heartthrob Edward Cullen and still I've got some reviews. That's really sweet! You know, I don't know about you but for me Twilight's heartthrob is always going to be Jasper Cullen and in wolves it's obviously Jacob Black! ^-^ No offense but Robert Pattison looks way too pathetic to me and I believe… He looks like a… Oh! Forget it… I just don't like Robert Pattison much and Kristen Stewart is in line too! But this fanfic is gonna be about Edward and Bella and not Robert and Kristen.**

**So, continue reading and yeah, someone in their esteemed review asked me to give some power to Bella, well, I really am going to give one! Not too outlandish but a bit usable! Hope you are content! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't understand the need to put a disclaimer because everyone in this world knows that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight along with all of its characters and that it's only the big brother Aidan that I own…!**

**Chapter 4: A new beginning…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**BPOV:**

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Cause I love you, Bells and I promised mom and dad that I would look after you no matter where they are! We have to make arrangements for their cremation. C'mon lets go."

"Aidan, if you are not showing any emotions doesn't means that you don't care… You love them a lot! And just don't ask where that came from but just know that I know that you are being strong for me. I love you too!" Saying this I hugged him tight and then we departed to make arrangements for the funeral.

The funeral of their parents took place 2 days later… A lot of people came up to show their sympathies to them. Once they were over with their funeral, i and Aidan placed a bouquet of irises on their mom's grave and a bouquet of red roses on their dad's grave.

"Love you, mom and dad… Hope you are in a much happier place than this. Do look over us!" i whispered as tears rolled down my eyes. Aidan wiped away my tears.

"Don't cry, Bells… Mom and dad won't want you to cry! Heck! They won't want us to cry, would they?... I remember Bella, when Michael died, I would cry for hours and you know what mom and dad would say to me?" I simply shook my head.

"You know they would say that when souls departed from Earth, they would always be given an opportunity by Jesus to see the people who are dearest to them for the last time. After that it was up to them, whether they want to visit Jesus or not and you know the sad yet amazing part Bella? A lot of souls do not find peace because they decide against meeting Jesus…"

"Why so? I would love to meet Jesus someday!" I replied with an innocent look

"Because they see their loved ones crying for them and then are just not able to gather enough courage to leave them behind and visit Jesus for the final judgment… All I want to tell you Bella is that if you or any one of cry and mom and dad see it then they… will not go visit Jesus." My face paled at his words and then in a quick motion I wiped the tears from my face and shouted out loud.

"Mom… Dad… It's okay. We are not sad. Look we are not crying! You can go ahead and visit Jesus! Do not lose a chance to meet him. We are not sad… I and Aidan… We are… not crying!" I broke out by the end and then buried my head in Aidan's well built chest.

"Shh… It's okay. C'mon, we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning." Aidan whispered and with that we made our way to the car. With a last look at the graves, we headed off, outside the graveyard.

Our packing back home got a little awry in the middle. It so happened that I was packing my toiletries and undergarments and they were strewn around the room when suddenly my door opened and in walked Aidan's friend- Mac! Yes, hell shit!

"What the hell!" I screamed as I picked up the nearest pillow and threw it on Mac.

"Hey… Hey! Calm down! I am sorry… I'll just…"

"Get lost!" I screamed bloody murder. Hearing my screams Aidan rushed upstairs and it so happened that he flung open the door causing Mac to lose his balance and he slumped on me and we both fell on the bed. So, basically what Aidan saw was this- 'Mac, his best friend, slumped on Bella that means me, Aidan's sister, and finally we both tangled in each others arms, finally, slumped on the bed! Fantastic, eh? Wait, let me tell you about the sound effects… It was screaming from my side and a gasp from Aidan followed by an angry growl that also from Aidan. End NEWS!'

"Get off of her, you pervert!" Saying this Aidan pushed Mac off me. He helped me back up to my feet and then with an angry growl, he literally picked up Mac and kicked him out of the house with a warning which in Aidan's words were a death threat! He can be scary if he wants to be…

"You okay, right? He didn't try anything with you, did he?"

"Aidan! Calm down… Breathe. Nothing happened. In fact, it was not like it seemed to be! Geez… You over reacted like a girl on her periods!"

"Yeah, right! As if I didn't see him trying something out with you… Guts of that man, trying to get my sister in bed while I am still alive and staying under the same roof!"

"Aidan!" I said in an exasperated tone, "It was nothing! He opened up my room door to check on me and I was packing my undergarments and I started screaming and the next thing I knew was that the poor guy got thrown on me because you made quite a loud and forceful entry!" I sighed

"You made that all up! I know you did!"

"I am thinking of getting you checked up by a psychiatrist!"

"As if… It's all because of you!"

"Me! As if… I am not that bad when I am on periods, you pigheaded atrocious fellow!"

"I am atrocious?"

"Do not forget that you are pigheaded too!" I replied as I blowed a raspberry

"Lets see…" And with that his features took a mischievous glint. I backed up a little and before I could do anything, he had already flung me off the ground and was making a rocking movement.

"You know I feel nauseous when you do that…" I screamed

"That just adds to the fun." He said in a sing song voice.

"Please…" I begged

"Okay but say that I am the smartest kid in the world and that you have always looked up to me because you are dumb and wanted to be as smart as me…"

"Yeah right! That's why the teachers at school asked you to be a little like me!" I said with a smirk

The rocking got harder and finally, I could not take it anymore and blurted out-

"Fine… You win I lose! You are the smartest kid in this world and that I have always looked up at you because I am dumb!"

"That's how I wanted!" With that he placed me back and had a very pleased smile plastered on his face. I simply wanted to smack him and remove that self pleased smile from his face but I just didn't want another rocking... After a few minutes when the nausea had passed, I looked up and glared daggers at him. He simply laughed and we both retired to our beds.

The morning came real quick and as we were quickly rushing down the stairs, I took a last look at our house and then we locked it. There were tears in mine and Aidan's eyes and as we loaded up our bags in the taxi, we quickly said goodbye to Little Susie and her mamma, who had been very close friends of our parents.

"Take care of Bells, Aidan. Never let her go away from you!"

"I will, Mrs. Jackson. Do take care of yourself and my favorite little sister."

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite sister…" I exclaimed with a pout

"Nah! It has always been Susie." Aidan replied with a smirk. I simply stuck my tongue out at him and then I kissed Susie and with a final hug, we left for the airport.

Our flight landed at Port Angeles in two hours and from there we drove our rental car to Forks… The first word that came to your mind once you entered Forks was… Rainforest! Forks was nothing less than a rainforest and now my personal hell… Why? Because I hate rain, that's why!

"Aidan, does it always rains that hard in Forks?" I asked meekly

"I am sorry, Bells but Forks is situated on the Olympian Peninsula and unfortunately it is known for it's sun free days and loads of rains."

"Aidan, how will I survive?" I asked

"Don't worry, I will protect you from the boogeyman! I swear I will hit him with your bat if he tries as much as to come near you!"

"My bat is not for hitting the boogeyman!"

"Then what is it for? I am sure not for playing! You are too clumsy to walk with a bat in your hand…" He said with a smirk

"Yeah right! That's why you and mom lost."

"Dad was on your team, that's why you won!"

"Who hit the home run?"

"Some girl named Bella…"

"And that girl Bella is me! Aidan Fox, you better admit that I am better than you!"

"What? No way, can you ever be better than me!" With this Aidan quickly stopped the car and ran out in the rain. I was furious like hell and stepped out in rain too.

As I was chasing him, I didn't notice a car coming in my direction but my attention was soon directed towards it by Aidan.

"Bella watch out!" I turned around and sure enough, a silver Volvo was coming towards me at full speed. I on instinct threw myself out of the car's way and then used my shield, which I am embarrassed to admit have used on numerous occasions like hitting the one and only home run in my entire life of 17 years, which is not much; to prevent myself from the damage as I skidded down the wet and muddy forest floor… After a few minutes of me saying hello to the forest ground, I was helped back to my feet by Aidan.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yeah… Just a few scrapes here and there and I guess I would probably need a shower to get the mud out of me.

"We are sorry… Is she okay?" Asked a female's musical voice. I looked up and saw a girl with short spiky hair look at me. She was astoundingly beautiful and had a pixie look to herself.

"I was asking Bella the same." Aidan replied

"Oh, so that's her name? Bella… It's beautiful! Suits you perfectly! By the way, I am Alice!" She replied with a smile. I simply blushed and thanked her.

"Yeah, whatever but here the topic is about your rash driving and not on my sister's 'oh-so-beautiful' name!" Aidan replied angrily.

"You don't like your sister's name, eh? I think it's beautiful…" Aidan saw red and was ready to pounce on her but I quickly intervened.

"Aidan! Back off… I am okay, you know!" I replied.

"You are okay but what if you would have been hit by the car? You people were driving like crazy!"

"It's common sense not to play in the middle of the road." Said a new voice. I and Aidan looked up to see a group of 4 new people come and join Alice.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was the one who was talking about common sense.

The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was the one who had come before to check out if I was dead or alive…!

Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. All their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

"Yes, and it's common sense not to drive a car too fast, especially when it's raining!" Aidan replied in a frustrated voice.

"Aidan…" I replied as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off angrily.

"What Bells?! Don't try and shoo me off this situation. I just loss mom and dad and I don't want to lose you too…! You are my world now! And they were about to take my world away from me…" Aidan replied with a weak voice

"Clichés!" The big burly guy stated. Aidan gave him a death glare and that shut his mouth off immediately. I was just rooted to my spot for a moment before I walked forward and hugged him tight.

"Aidan… I love you and I promise never to leave you but right now you have to leave your anger along with this group of strangers as I am freezing to death and am soaking wet from which I remember that you are cleaning the house…!" I exclaimed. He hugged me back and then pushed me a little to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because you got me wet and dirty!"

"That's not fair! It was your fault that you got wet and their fault that you got dirty!" Aidan replied with a dirty look.

"Aidan Michael Fox! Back off! Now, why don't we solve this matter like civilized people and not like some soccer fans who are screaming wildly like anything!"

"You mean like dad? Remember, when dad broke mom's favorite vase in the excitement of his team's victory?"

"Yeah! Mom got dad to search the whole town for a look alike vase." I replied with a grin

"Un-huh! Dad never found one like that! Mom then denied to talk to him or kiss him or… you know, na?"

"Yup! Poor dad worked day and night and finally after 48 hours of extreme hard work was he finally able to build a look alike vase!"

"You should have seen mom's expression! It was priceless! You know she kissed him for 5 whole minutes!"

"I know… They loved each other so much… Hope they are happy together!" I replied as tears leaked down my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"So, Aidan, instead of getting drenched in rain, I think we should probably head towards our home and get some work done. What say?"

"Ahoy captain!" Aidan replied with a smirk. He then ruffled my hair and I gave him a death glare.

"Aidan Fox! You do that again and I will make sure that I you get the cleaning duties of the house for the next 5 weeks! And you will be grounded!"

"Who says you are the incharge?"

"Someone responsible has to be the incharge!"

"You think I am immature? I am older than you Bella Fox!"

"Yeah right… Maybe you beat me in age but I am ready to bet my bottom dollar that I am more mature than you can ever be!"

"Can't prove it!"

"I hit the home run and I don't think I was the one who poured the soup in a steel utensil and then placed it in the microwave, almost setting fire to the kitchen!" I replied with a yawn

"How much old was I at that time!?" Aidan asked exasperatedly

"17 years, Aidan Fox! Actually 17 years, 5 months and I guess 3 days! Old enough, eh? Now, do you have any plans of going home or should I go on my own, leaving you behind?" I asked in a bored tone

"Whatever! But I am not cleaning the entire house on my own!" Aidan replied agitatedly

"We shall see!" I turned towards the strangers and saw that they all had big smiles plastered on their faces.

"What are you laughing at?" Aidan asked angrily

"Chill, Aidan! I am sorry for making you stand in rain for so long and listen to our mindless chatter and fighting! Please drive carefully from the next time… I am sorry! C'mon Aidan." I replied with a slight blush

"It's alright, Bella! The fight and the chatter were kind of fun to listen to… We shall see you later!" Alice replied with a smile and then hugged me tight. I blushed like hell. Aidan gruffly tugged me and took us to the car. I simply saw those strangers sigh and wave us a goodbye!

The drive home was a quite one and finally after a 10 minute drive did we finally reach our mother's home. It wasn't like a mansion or anything but it had a charm of its own! It was a two floored house, with a bay window on the top which had a painted glass. The house was painted a cherry red and had a white door. Inside the house was spacious, and had an inside staircase which led to the second floor. There was still some furniture there but it was probably old and was covered with white sheets. All in all the house had 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms with a bath tub in each, a staircase, a spacious kitchen and a dining room and drawing room aka lobby. The house was beautiful and a little bit of dusting and decorating would make it look like anything but haunted not that it looked like one now… By the time I and Aidan finally changed into some warm clothes the rain had already slowed down and it was just 2 in the afternoon.

"Aidan I was thinking if you would like to go to some furniture shopping?"

"Sure, Bells and also we have to get ourselves enrolled in the school. I have to complete my final year, don't I?

"Yeah. It's so lonely without mom and dad."

"Don't worry, Bells… We've got each other." Saying this we hugged each other and then went out of the house.

We quickly got ourselves enrolled in the 'Forks High School' and then on the way to the shop, we quickly grabbed a bite. Then we went to the paint shop and got some paint for the house. My room was going to be painted in a rich baby blue color, Aidan as always chose fiery color and we kept a theme of cream and turquoise for the kitchen. The lobby area and the dining room were going to be painted white. The guest room was already decided to be in a summer yellow color. We did choose beautiful furniture for the house. Desks, tables, night lamps, tubes, sofas, cushions, beds, mattresses each and everything necessary. We got the bathroom products too and finally after spending a not that big of a fortune, did we finally headed towards out house.

"I am glad that the furniture will be here by tomorrow… The idea of sleeping on the sofas doesn't appeal me that much."

"Me too… Anyway, Aidan, I was wondering if we should start scrubbing the floors because, I don't think tomorrow we will get time to do the cleaning. We shall paint the house too." Aidan simply groaned but one stern look from me got him up on his feet and working.

He was busy dusting his room and painting while I quickly cleaned up my room and started with the painting. I was standing on the ladder and was just giving the last stroke when suddenly I lost my balance and came crashing down on the floor but luckily I had cushioned my fall by my shield and had somehow managed to prevent the paint from spilling. Aidan on hearing the voice quickly rushed upstairs. He burst open the door and was panting badly.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, just a little bit of bruised but otherwise I am good." I replied as I stood up and made my way to him.

"I am glad that you are not hurt… Wow, you've done good job with the painting, little sister."

"Thank you… Thank you! You are done with your room?"

"Yup! I was just heading off towards the guest room. Hey, you wanna do the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I stretched and then whimpered in pain.

"Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yes dad! Geez, so much interrogation!"

"Whatever… C'mon lets quickly get over with the job." With that we headed off downstairs. After 5 hours, we were finally done repainting the entire house.

"I am so tired!"

"Me too! Wanna order some pizza?"

"Yeah, sure." After 30 minutes came our pizzas and cokes. We finally had our fill and then went off to sleep…

The next evening our furniture came and our wall paints were finally dry enough. We placed each and every furniture piece quite tastefully and then finally hanged a few pictures of us and mom and dad together. Every picture had its own story and I and Aidan relived each and every moment again… By the end, we were both crying but it was worth it. At night we again ate pizzas and finally went to sleep. I had a room of my own but still I would sleep in Aidan's arms. From the starting they provided me with a sense of security and relief and I was just glad for it!

Day after tomorrow was our first day at school and I and Aidan were starting a new job. I was a part time librarian at the local Forks library while Aidan was working at the '**Newton's Sports Store.'**

**So, guys… How was it? I know, Bella went a little ooc but this much toh is acceptable, na? Hope you like it and please… please… please… REVIEW! I hope you review it even if you hate it because that's what gives me the inspiration to write more beautiful and wilder chapters. I'll be waiting eagerly to hear your thoughts.**

**Till then, adieu, my dear readers!**

**-Sunshine Satin**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with a bang guys! Now enters 'Twilight's' heartthrob Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! And maybe the rest of the Cullen family, of course! So enjoy… And I really am depressed because- NOONE REVIEWED MY 'I-GUESS-IT'S-A-LOVELY' STORY! Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight!**

_**Chapter 5: Sucks to be ME…**_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

**BPOV:**

Day after tomorrow was our first day at school and I and Aidan were starting a new job. I was a part time librarian at the local Forks library while Aidan was working at the '**Newton's Sports Store.'**

The day of our school came at supersonic speed. I was still sleeping and was woken up by a very loud and cursing Aidan. I woke up sleepily and saw that Aidan was rubbing his foot…

"What _(yawn)_ happened Aidan? Why are you cursing so early in the morning?"

"I stubbed my foot and now my toe hurts!" Aidan replied in a meek voice. I simply smiled and then with a shake of my head, I got up and sat next to him.

"Who will believe that this big burly brother of mine can get hurt by a simple bedpost?" I stated with a chuckle

"Hey! It's not something to laugh upon… I am seriously hurt! It's serious stuff!" He replied with a scoff. I simply bent forward and gently massaged his toe. After a while, I let out a shout as we were getting late for our school!

"Aidan! We are running late for the school!" I screamed.

With that I left the room and within 5 minutes I was down in the kitchen, wearing a faded blue jean and a white t-shirt, along with a navy blue sweat shirt. I had my black shoes on and quickly chomped down a granola bar and gulped down a glass of milk. I and Aidan quickly hurried out of the house and we reached the school in no time. Our Mazda SX4 wasn't that bad after all.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors? Aidan parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. We stepped out of our car, me a little unwilling to get out in this pouring rain but nonetheless we walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges.

"It is raining buckets!"

"Yup. Heard that it always rains here like that!"

"Super! Can't wait to spend my entire life here!"

"Wow! You've got some real bad mood today!"

"Buzz off…"

I took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside! The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed. The red-haired woman looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Fox and this here is my brother Aidan Fox," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes.

"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedules right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe. She went through mine and Aidan's classes, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave both of us a slip to have each teacher's sign, which we were to later bring back at the end of the day. I and Aidan had all the classes in different buildings and that was a sucker because I tend to get nervous on my first day to anything. She smiled at us. I forced back a smile.

"Now you both must hurry up and rush towards your classes… You are almost 10 minutes late for your first class." We quickly thanked her and with a wave of our hands we left the building. We parted ways on the main entrance with a quick hug and a "See you in the break," thing!

I reached my first class which was in building 3. As soon as i opened the door to the Trigonometry class, 25 pairs of eyes stared at me with emotions ranging from shock to wonder to lust to hatred and probably every human emotion possible. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, come in Ms. Fox! We were expecting you." Our teacher Mr. Varner said in a sing song voice.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves to the class…?!" He sang.

"He should have been a music teacher instead!" I muttered. I stammered like an idiot and when I finally got through the introduction, I tripped on my way to the empty seat. The entire class broke out in their mindless aww and chatters while I blushed a deep red.

The next class was of English with Mr. Mason and then it was government, which was taken by Mr. Jeffrey. I was going to faint by the time lunch rolled, I was way too nervous to concentrate on anything! I quickly made my way to the cafeteria and managed to trip just 3 times! As soon as I saw Aidan, I rushed there and enveloped him in a bear hug. He hugged me back too and then started rubbing soothing circles on my back!

"You sure as hell look nervous!"

"I am! I was going to faint and just barely managed to keep up with all the nervousness!"

"Aww… Atleast you didn't faint!"

"Yeah, if I would have then maybe some extremely hot guy would have picked me up and taken me to the doctor, unlike someone as dumb as you!"

"I would have killed that guy before he could even touch you!" Aidan replied with a glower

"You sound like my boyfriend!"

"I take it as an overprotective brother!"

"Pfft… As if!"

"Whatever, I am glad that you made it!" With that he squeezed my hand and I leaned my head against his well built chest.

We quickly bought the food and were made our way to the empty table. We were just fighting over the football game which we played last evening when suddenly I heard someone clear her throat and a gasp run throughout the cafeteria. I and Aidan both looked up and saw a girl who was wearing way too much make up and a dress that was the epitome of vulgar, looking at us with a raised eyebrow. The anger in her eyes was evident. Along with her their stood 3 more girls and a group of I guess jocks…

I and Aidan both raised our eyebrows as if to ask what?

"This here is our table!" She replied hotly

"Ok-kay… Is your name engraved on it?" Aidan asked slowly

"No… but…"

"Have you bought it?"

"No but-"

"Then get lost!" Aidan screamed

"Hey dude! What do you mean by get lost?! Can't you hear my girl when she said that this table belongs to her!" Said a jock

"Yea right but Bella and I sat on it first so you better go out there and find yourselves another table!" Aidan replied calmly

"You don't know who you are messing with!" Replied another bimbo. Unfortunately my patience level went down and had completely exhausted. I stood up and fixed a glare at them.

"You there listen!" I pointed towards the slut. "First find yourselves some decent clothes to wear cause honestly I think you look like a cow in this dress or forget the cow, you look like a pig! Secondly, I believe that you don't own this school or this table by any chance, so, you better get lost from here before I break your nose and spoil that already stupid face of yours…"

"How dare you say that to me!" With that she attacked me but I immediately stopped her by my shield and then threw her on the opposite wall. I looked warily at the others and was pissed when the jocks charged towards me. I cursed the gods and then with a quick move got a few jocks while Aidan took care of a few others. So, basically by the end of 10 minutes, I and Aidan were having the upper hand in this nonsense fight and we finally backed off after the other students intervened. I had taken down a good few jocks and was actually proud of it. The jocks showed us the middle finger before they left but we could care less! After they had finally gone, I and Aidan high-fived each other and broke out into chuckles.

"You okay Bells?"

"Never better!"

"You know, I am glad that I was there to protect you from those big bad guys!"

"As if! I was the one who was protecting you!"

"You were not protecting me! I was…!

"Aidan Fox!"

"Bella Fox!"

"Aidan Michael Fox!"

"Isabella Marie Swan Fox!" We both glared at each other but were finally pulled out of it when a girl tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and was met by a girl with black hair, a short stature and a plump figure looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"You know, you just got yourselves into a real big trouble!"

"Why? Will we be suspended?" I asked worriedly

"No worse! You will be attacked now!"

"Huh?!" Aidan asked

"Those were the jocks and you got yourselves at war with those! No one fights with the jocks! What's worse is that you even beat them, so they'll surely get revenge!" She stated in a scared tone. I simply looked at Aidan and then we both burst out laughing.

"Why—Why are you laughing?"

"You should have seen your face! It's alright! We will handle and besides we Fox's are not afraid of anything!" With that I hugged Aidan and then we both started fighting again on who was bad at thumb wrestling.

"Look around!" I did and was shocked to see fear in most of the student's eyes. But what really caught my eyes was the group of those 5 people looking at us with a weird expression. A confused look spread over my face. On seeing my look they quickly got up, dumped their non- touched food in the dustbin and exited the cafeteria. Weird!

My trance was broken by Aidan, who patted me on my shoulder and I jumped a good 3 feet in the air. He burst out laughing and smacked me on the back of my head!

"I can't believe it! You really are the weirdest person, I've ever met!"

"What do you mean by that, Aidan?" I asked him with a glare

"Oh nothing! C'mon we are getting late for our class."

"What! Oh class… C'mon!" Saying this we both dumped our trays in the trash bin and again parted our way to the Biology class which was with Mr. Banner. He signed my slip and with a short introduction about myself, i made it to the seat. But damn my luck because I had to take my seat next to the all-sensible-talks guy, you know the one who was driving like crazy!

As soon as I took the seat, he shifted his chair as far from me as the desk would allow and had clenched his hands into hard fists! What the hell! Was I that revolting but what really was a slap on my face was the fact that he covered his mouth and nose with his hand as if to state that I stinked. I simply glared daggers at him and then with a scoff, I turned my head and let my hair be a curtain between us two. Secretly I was blushing like hell and I even sniffed my hair for any unnoticed smells. Strangely there was none and only the smell of strawberries was evident… Maybe he is allergic to strawberries or he hates them! By the time the class ended I was already fidgety and as soon as the bell rang, I shot up from my seat and rushed out of the room. I stopped outside the gym.

"Hey!" I looked up and a cute guy jogged up to me. He had a really cute face and had black hair.

"Hey!"

"I am Mike and I am in all of your classes…" He replied excitedly

"Oh really? I-I never noticed you." As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted this because his face fell like anything.

"But… I am glad that you… umm… you know…"

"Yeah I understand. So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something?"

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, your Biology partner! He looked really pissed."

"I don't know! I think he's a big jerk!" Mike gave me a 1000 watt smile at that and I realized that maybe every girl fell in love with Edward Cullen and he only got the rejected ones. Too bad I wasn't like every girl but I wasn't going to date Mike too! He was not my type.

"So, you in for Coach Clapp's gym class?" He asked excitedly

"Not really!" I whispered and then made my way inside the gym. After the class, I quickly ran out of the building and straight into Aidan! I hugged him tight and he rubbed my back but I winced. He looked at me with worry.

"What happened Bells?"

"Nothing!"

"Bells?"

"I hit myself with a badminton racket, got myself tripped on my laces and fell really hard and then bumped into a pole!"

"Bella! You really are the clumsiest of the clumsy people alive!" Aidan replied with a laugh

"Yeah and I am sure that this clumsiness will be the end of me one day! I won't be around for long." Aidan stopped laughing and a dark look overshadowed his eyes.

"Not until I am alive and still around!" He said through gritted teeth. I simply smiled and pecked him on his cheek! He ruffled my hair and we both made our way to the car but leaning against the car was Alice!

"What are you doing here?" Aidan asked angrily

"Why? Can't I come and meet my friends?" She asked

"Who are those friends exactly?"

"You both of course!"

"We never said that we were friends now, did we?" Aidan asked evenly

"You never said that we were enemies too!"

"We basically come in the category of strangers!" I replied

"And mom said not to talk to strangers!"

"What are you 5? I am sure you can take care of yourselves! And besides, I know… Bella and I are gonna be great friends!"

"We will see." I replied with a blush. Suddenly the blonde walked over and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Of course, Jasper! I am coming. Meet here! This is my friend Bella and this is her brother, Aidan!"

"Nice meeting you both!" Jasper replied in a cute southern accent. I blushed while Aidan simply glared daggers at both of them.

"Now we must go! Edward is waiting." Hearing Edwards name got me really angry and I turned around and walked off. Alice and Jasper departed too while Aidan and I got into the car and made our way back home.

**How was it? Anyone has gotten any ideas on how to make this story more interesting? Please share and let me know!**

**Till then, adieu, my readers!**

**-Sunshine**


End file.
